Dear Luna
by FireDreamer
Summary: Lina writes home telling Luna about a little secret. Lina & Xelloss pairing
1. Dear Luna....

Dear Honored Elder Sister(Luna),

As you can probably figure out by the world still existing, I did the job you asked me to. Please don't' show me what the "or else" was in your letter.

Lina

PS: I'm dating Xelloss.

PPS: How is the waitressing going?

PPPS: I will NOT be in this city, so please don't reply.

-----

Dear Little sister (Lina),

You're dating WHAT? Meet me at 7:30 in the inn of the dancing fish, or else. 

Luna

PS: I always know where you are.

PPS: I'm taking off of work for this, you owe me.

----

Lina glanced at the door nervously. Luna, quite frankly, scared the shit out of her. She'd rather be anywhere else, but if Luna said jump, you didn't say how high, or when can I come down; you jumped and ran. 

"Lina, why am I here?" Gourry asked. He looked over to the redheaded sorceress who was sitting relativly close to Xelloss blankly. 

"Human Shield."

"What?" Gourry frowned. "I don't think that sounds like a good id-"

"Good evening!" Luna sat down at the table.

"Who are you?" Gourry asked. Lina stomped his foot hard. 

Xelloss smiled uneasily, but he couldn't quite think of anything else to do. Luna made him nervous, and he really didn't want Lina to know that. Xelloss didn't want Lina to be more worried. She didn't destroy as much when she was scared of what her sister would do to her.

Luna smiled at her sister, for some reason, while being a normal smile of hers, it really scared Lina. She liked that. Lina needed some discipline. Still. "What I would like to know isHow?"

"Well Lina likes to destroy things, and I like destruction" Xelloss said, cut off by Lina who elbowed him. He opened a single amethyst eye to look at her.

"I see."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, honored sister, I'll never ever do anything bad again just please please please don't hurt me." Lina was on her knees and clinging to the edge of Luna's skirt.

Luna thought this was amusing. "I don't mind you dating Xelloss."

"Wait a minute." Gourry looked from Lina to Xelloss. "Lina, You're dating Xelloss?" Xelloss sweat-dropped.

"Where have you been, jellyfish brains!?" Lina said, then remembering her sister was there "eep"ed and corrected her outburst. "I mean, yes I am."

Luna frowned. Lina was such a rude child, even though she was on her best behavior around her big sister. "So you'll come back and stay with me where I can keep an eye on you two."

Lina whimpered. "I don't think that's a good idea." She grabbed Xelloss's arm, "Run!"

The two disappeared.

Luna frowned and went to find them.

Gourry looked around the now empty table. "They're DATING?"


	2. Touching family moment

Xellas rubbed her forehead and wished she had painkillers. This just wasn't happening. Xelloss was not dating Lina Inverse, and they did not just run from Luna.

She glanced back up to the woman who was watching her. Yes, they did

"Why me?" Was the thought that found it's way into her mind.

Luna frowned. "We can't have them running off together, he might hurt her! She is my little sister after all."

"He might hurt her? Lina's probably more dangerous to him." Xellas replied. "I have a lot invested in Xelloss, and if Lina wiped him out I would not be happy."

"What do you suppose we do?"

Xellas sighed and called her favorite mazoku back home.

--

Xelloss winced as Xellas continued her rant on proper mazoku behavior. He just heard one of these last week even. "Mazoku do not date! They destroy. Have you forgotten this?"

"But she destroys so well."

Xellas had the grace not to sweat-drop. "That's no excuse."

"She's also L-sama's favorite."

"True but that doesnwhy would she be interested in you anyway? I thought Lina was a human?"

Xelloss smiled. "She is. She's as bad as one of us most of the time, though she does have her human moments. It's the unpredictableness of it all that I love!"

"Will you stop dating her?"

"That is a se-"

"Don't say it." Xellas sighed. "If you get your ass killed, I will have to personally find a way to bring you back just to kill you again."

"Understood."

Luna just stared at the "touching family moment" of the Mazoku. She was completely weirded out. "But my little sister!"

Xelloss kissed Luna on the cheek. "Don't worry! I'll take good care of her!" And was gone.

--

Somewhere in an inn with a fish shaped sign.

"They're DATING?"


End file.
